1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide plate for a metallurgical vessel slide gate valve and more particularly for a valve with a ceramic plate, held by a cement binder or the like, in a frame, and fastened with the frame in a plate holder.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DE-OS 32 23 181 shows a slide plate, in which a ceramic plate is bound, without mortar, by a metal strip. Tension is applied to the plate by clamping wedges. The plate is then mounted in the plate holder by fastening the strip to the holder. The known mounting mechanisms are complex moving elements.
A ceramic slide plate is shown in DE-OS 35 22 134. The frontal sides of the plate exhibit bevelling. The plate is clamped in the plate holder by wedge shaped auxiliary elements, in a manner such that a clamping wedge with a counter bevel is pressured by a tensioning screw against the plate. The fastening of the plate is not mortared in a frame and is extraordinarily cumbersome.
DE-OS 27 27 742, DE 28 21 839, DE 36 35 717 and DE 38 05 074 show various solutions for the installation of ceramic plates mortared into a plate holder. In DE 27 27 742, DE 28 21 839 and DE 36 35 717, expensive moving elements are used to fasten the plate. DE-OS 34 20 810 shows one or several additional bores provided in the plate to facilitate mounting with bolts in the supporting frame. This solution is rather cumbersome and requires high dimensional accuracy of the bolts and bores in order to assure that the bolts fit into the bores, and that no excessive clearance is created, which may lead to shifting the plate.